My Deadly Sweet 16
by VampireRide
Summary: It's Max's sixteenth birthday, but driving a manual while eating a meximelt is the least of her worries. When her older sister is found dead at her party there's only one explanation; she's been murdered. The only thing to find out is; who did it?
1. The Party-eth Invitation-eth

**Before you all throw stuff at me for starting another story after leaving so many to be re-constructed or die young I think you all should know that this story is 100% completely written and all that's left to do is post each chapter.**

**This is just a fun, silly short story I thought up and decided to create for you guys so I hope you love it!**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Party-eth Invitation-eth**

Here Ye! Here Ye!

_You are hereby summoned to attend the 16th Birthday of _

_Princess Green_

_at Martinez Castle_

_on the 21st day of November in the year 2014._

_The Festival of age shall begin at 2:00PM!_

"It's missing something," Ella mumbled, staring at the typed words in front of her, "but what?" The eldest sister of three sighed to herself, resting her elbows on the cool metal of the computer table, resting her head in her hands as she thought. What else could she possibly have missed? The date and time were right before her eyes, along with the occasion and the place. Of course, there was no address; but all of Max's friends had been over plenty of times and surely would know how to get to their home blindfolded and backwards.

"Yeah, an RSVP." Ari, Ella's younger brother by three years, pointed out, and she vaguely took notice of the lack of phone numbers.

"Ari, we don't need an RSVP. I've already gotten them all to make sure they had no plans on that day." Ella snapped, biting her lip in frustration. It was a habit all the Martinez children had become accustomed too- especially Ari who had almost bit his lip off just a few days ago.

"How about a cliche 'Hope to see you there' line." Ella's naive little brother suggested. The eighteen year old groaned at his stupidity and contemplated smashing her head against the keyboard.

"Ari, Brother Dearest, you can not possibly ask me to put a line like _that _on an invitation to Max's sixteenth birthday party. That's like putting her in a frilly pink dress with a disgustingly large bow on her head." Ella declared.

"Well, I mean, you're already calling her 'Princess Max' so it can't get any worse," Ari reasoned, causing his older sister to sigh in irritation and finally to turn to look at him. He had the same chocolate brown eyes all of the Martinez children had been blessed with, but his hair vastly contrasted from Ella's. Whereas hers was black as night, he had the same dirty blonde hair of his soon-to-be sixteen year old sister, Max.

"That is true, but come on, let's be rational. The only other position I could give her is Queen, and I'm the Queen," Ella told her brother, who scoffed at his sister's stupidity. She may have been the oldest, but she definitely wasn't the wisest.

"If you gave her the title of 'Queen'. she'd smack you into Antarctica. You'll probably only end up in Montana with the mention of 'Princess'."

"Well she can't be a knight because all those roles are filled. And the jester is taken- not that she is funny enough to be one- by Gazzy."

"Just make her the executioner," Ari thought out loud, smirking to himself. "She'd be good at that."

"Ari!" Ella snarled. "Don't talk about Max like that! Come on, we only have…" Ella paused in her speech to check her watch. "nine hours before invitations go out."

"Why are you making them anyway? Didn't you say everyone was going to be here?" Ari questioned, thinking back to earlier in their conversation.

"Yes but I didn't tell them why I was asking. Well, Fang knows of course, but only because I couldn't pry the answer out of him without giving him one first."

"Classic Fang," Ari mused, and his sister rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I still need to add just one more line," Ella turned the black leather chair she was sitting in to face the computer screen once more that stared on at her, laughing at her feeble attempts to come up with something good.

"How about, 'Thy who shouldn't com-eth shall face the wrath of our non-existent dog-eth.'" Ari offered up jokingly.

"Non-existent?" Ella asked, raising an eyebrow and turning back to her annoying brother, "What are you then?"

Ari gasped and slapped a hand against his heart in mock hurt. "I'm hurt, Sister, I'm truly hurt." Despite herself, Ella chuckled at Ari's theatrical skills, shaking her head at him in amusement.

"You should be the jester, Ari. You're so good at brightening the place up." Ella grinned at her little brother, glad to have him around even if she would never admit it.

"Why thank you, Sister Dearest," Ari mocked before walking out of the computer room and slipping away into the kitchen.

After he had disappeared out of eyesight, Ella's smile immediately fell to a frown. As much as her little brother amused her, he did almost nothing to help. The eldest sister sighed to herself and turned back to the computer, staring at the screen with such intensity she had to blink her eyes back into focus.

She could feel herself slowly drifting off, but every time she was just about to fall into a state of unconsciousness, something would make a noise just loud enough to get the half-asleep girl to sit upright and get back to her task. She sat there for hours, her eyelids becoming heavier than her will to stay awake, and soon found herself half-asleep in a world of castles and brave knights.

"_If you don't come to the castle, you'll miss out on the best party of the year," A pile of silver armor that was shoved together to look like a knight whispered to her._

The young woman awoke suddenly, sitting rigid as she stared down at the small puddle of drool on the lettered keys in front of her. A wicked smile fell across her features as she wiped her mouth with her hoodie sleeve. Finally, she had the missing puzzle piece, which she would easily type out… after she cleaned off the keyboard.

**So, yes it's short, but it is a _Short _ story.**

**Happy late 4th of July to my fellow Americans! And please review if you want more XD**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	2. The Lunch-eth Incident-eth

**The Lunch-eth Incident-eth**

**I don't own MR**

******Chapter 2**

"Hey, Igster, do you wanna do something tomorrow night?" Max asked one of her best friends as he scrambled to switch books in and out of his locker.

"I'd love to Maxie," he spoke with a nervous shiver to his voice, "but my mom has this stupid work meeting thing she has to go to and she's dragging me down with her." Iggy had always been a horrible liar, and Max could see right through him every time, but he still made a weak attempt to hide the truth.

Out of habit, Iggy's fingers came to his mouth and he began to chew on what was left of his nails. Lying to Max was like lying to his mother, he couldn't do it.

"Iggy, you're lying. If you don't want to hang out with me, it's okay." Max gave her friend a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. "You don't have to lie to me." With a sigh of relief Iggy smiled and gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Great, see you Monday," he lied to his best friend before heading off in the opposite direction that she would go.

After Iggy was well out of eyesight Max leaned against his locker in defeat, feeling a pit of hollow pain in her chest. They had all forgotten about her. This was her big 1-6 birthday and it seemed all of her friends had decided they had better things to do than stuff their faces with a cake that was supposed to be made by Iggy.

Sighing weakly, she headed off to third period, leaving behind her self-pity and forlorn mood.

* * *

Lunch went by as normally as it could with everyone talking to each other and obviously leaving Max out. She sat in her seat and poked at her cheeseburger, unwilling to take a bite out of it with her own disappointment feeling her up just fine. It had been irrational for her to ever think her friends would remember her birthday and all be lining up to make plans. After all, she never made a big deal about it. _Yippee, one year older. Let's all eat cake and watch movies. _She remembered saying that last year to which all of her friends agreed readily.

She vaguely remembered having to remind them all quite a few times why they were gorging themselves in the delicious triple chocolate chip cookie cake Iggy had cooked up; well everyone except Fang. Once again Max found herself checking her phone for a missed call from the one friend who always remembered her birthday.

For another time however, she felt the soft stab of loneliness when she realized he still hadn't called her. All she could think about was how he was probably having a wonderful time at his older sister's wedding in Canada for the next two weeks while she sat in misery, feeling undeniably alone in a room full of at least two hundred people.

"Hey guys," Max attempted to interrupt her friends weakly. None of them even paused in their conversations for a moment to recognize her voice. "_Guys,_" Max growled much louder than before. They all found it in themselves to drag themselves away from their current conversations and look at her finally.

"Can you please tell me what I did?" She asked pleadingly, to which a look of confusion crossed all of their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked wearily, feeling a stab of regret for causing that desperate look on Max's face. She normally looked so tough and arrogant, but not now. Not with all of her friends acting like she didn't even exist.

"Well, I must have done something wrong to make you all ignore me like this. Please tell me what I did," Max begged, and noticed Iggy bite his bottom lip till blood dripped onto the table. Beside him, Nudge glared at his profile, daring him to spit the words out of his mouth.

"We're not-" He started, but Angel expertly cut him off.

"You should know, after all, you're the one who started it," she snarled and Max blinked in shock at the tone she used. Angel had never had a mean thing to say, much less a mean tone to use. Everyone, even Nudge, stared at her with their jaws dropped. She turned to all of them with a raised eyebrow. "What? It makes me mad just thinking about it!" She exclaimed and they all suddenly seemed to understand her anger. Everyone except Iggy managed to plaster a furious look on their face as they looked over at the girl who had supposedly angered them.

"Yeah, me too." Gazzy agreed lamely, sticking up for his sister.

"I guess she's just too ignorant to understand how pigheaded she is." Sam suggested, and Max felt a flame of defense ignite inside of her.

"Maybe if you told me what's wrong I could understand!" She shouted, pounding her fist on the table. It shook violently and Sam's milk spilt over from the quake that vibrated throughout the wooden table.

"Figure it out for your-" Nudge started, but Iggy cut her off.

"Ella's planning a surprise party for you tomorrow!" He shouted before clapping his hands over his mouth, a guilty expression dripping onto his face. Only after he spoke it did he realize what he said.

"Iggy!" Nudge snapped.

"You ruined it!" Angel threw her hands up in exasperation, disappointed in Iggy's horrible ability to keep a secret.

"I knew we shouldn't have told him about it," Sam muttered. "I told all of you."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Gazzy murmured under his breath but everyone heard him. Before Max knew it, a jumble of accusations and shouted words reverberated throughout the table, leaving her confused.

"Shut up!" She finally shouted and everyone complied instantly, turning to the soon-to-be birthday girl. "So that's why you guys have been acting so weird today? Because you're all in on my surprise party?"

"You knew?" Angel asked, shocked.

"Of course I knew. Ella was up all night last night on the computer and every time I came downstairs she quickly left the browser she was in and acted nervous. Either she was planning me a party or she was watching-"

"Okay, we get it." Nudge interrupted, obviously uncomfortable with what Max was about to accuse her sister of doing.

"I'm just relieved you guys aren't mad at me or something- wait, is that why Fang is ignoring me?" Max asked suddenly and they all looked at her strangely.

"Fang's ignoring you?" Nudge asked and the brown-eyed girl nodded.

"That's odd, he's been ignoring all of us too." Gazzy said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I've been trying to get a hold of him since Sunday," he admitted and everyone else seemed to have been doing the same thing.

"Not even Ella could get a hold of him," Angel added in and Max looked around at her friends in shock.

"Do you think something happened to him?" She asked anxiously, afraid of the blunt truth Iggy always offered.

"Nah, he probably just- oh I gotta go!" Iggy spoke quickly, cutting himself off with an anxious shiver to his voice. He had almost revealed Fang's secret- the one he most definitely could not uncover to the rest of his friends.

"What, why?" Max asked in surprise. Iggy never missed one minute of lunch. It was his favorite class.

"I promised JJ I'd help her with some of her Calculus homework," Iggy spoke up, glad he wasn't having to lie anymore.

"Ugh, why JJ?" Max muttered more to herself than Iggy.

"Uh… because she needs my help to pass?" Iggy offered, but it was more of a question.

"She hates me Iggy, I will never get invited to that wedding," Max insisted and Iggy rolled his eyes at his best friend's pouting.

"You're the one who stuffed lobsters in her locker. She still has scars from where they used their claw things to bite her or whatever," Iggy insisted.

"She's the one who… you know what, just go tutor your girlfriend," Max stopped herself from saying _kissed Fang _because that would reveal her long-lost crush for him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Iggy called as he headed for the cafeteria doors to exit the large room. The whole table snorted in disagreement.

**And Chapter 2! Please review if you liked! I promise the actual party is coming in soon, but you can't rush these things XD**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	3. The Real-eth Surprise-eth

******The Real-eth Surprise-eth **

******Chapter 3**

"Max! Come on! You have your license, now let's go," Ari persisted as Max stared at the plastic card in her hands with excitement. She finally had a piece of freedom she hoped she would never have to give back.

"Coming," She grinned at her little brother and ruffled his hair as they left the DMV, Fang's Mustang parked outside looking as pristine as always. Right before he had left for Canada he had handed her the spare key and told her she could drive it wherever she wanted right after she got her license. Over the summer he had relentlessly taught her how to drive a manual in her deceased father's place and she had gotten good at it. Now, without Fang to slow her down, she could rev the engine and tear out of the parking lot, leaving dust behind her as she pushed the car to its limits, and that's exactly what she did.

Of course, she was smart enough to wait till she found a clear strip on the highway to switch gears and slam down on the gas. "I love this car!" She called over the roar of the engine as her younger brother tightened his seatbelt and held on for dear life, a terrified look on his face.

"Fang is going to kill you when you crash it!" Ari exclaimed at the small jolt from switching gears.

"I'm not going to crash," Max persisted, ignoring the rules of the road and weaving in and out of traffic. She didn't bother to even think about slowing down till she got to their exit, and knew that right ahead a cop hid behind a sign, ready to bust all the speedsters. Max calmly pressed on the brake lightly, slowing to a safe fifty miles per hour as the Mustang slid down the ramp onto the twist and turns of the traffic-jammed roads that led to every store and restaurant you could think of.

"So, what would you like for lunch, Baby Brother?" Max asked, glancing over at Ari, who was no longer squeezing his eyes shut in fear.

"How about a burger?" he suggested, to which his sister shook her head.

"Boring," Max elongated the word as to show her utter annoyance at the simple choice.

"How about Mexican then?" Ari offered, to which Max grinned brightly.

"Now you're on the right track, Ree," She winked and made a sharp left turn, heading towards a fast food mexican restaurant.

* * *

Driving and eating at the same time while cruising down the road with a manual proved to be more difficult than Fang made it look. Numerous times they had gone through a drive-through together and Max had watched as Fang devoured a taco or burger as he easily shifted and turned the wheel without a care in the world. However, for Max, two bites into her meximelt she realized that shifting, turning, and paying attention to pushing the clutch in proved to be a difficult task. Sighing, she tossed the food into the cheap paper bag it came in and just focused on driving, trying not to listen to Ari obnoxiously munching on his crunchy taco.

"So," he started, a mouthful of food slurring his words. "Are you still gonna act surprised?" Max's little brother asked before swallowing a big bite of taco.

"Why of course, I don't want to ruin Ella's day. If she knew that I knew she'd be devastated," Max shrugged to herself and swerved around a car that didn't know which lane it belonged to.

"You're a good sister," Ari observed and Max smirked as she shifted gears.

"I know,"

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Eight voices sang in synchronization, jumping out from every angle possible as Max walked into the living room.

"Whoa!" Max yelled, jumping back in shock and almost falling over her little brother. Ari squealed in fear and instantly threw his hands up over his face as Max stumbled into him, and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs, unable to stop the inevitable. By now, all of Max's friends and family had emerged from their hiding spots, and were laughing hysterically at Max's failure at coordination.

The birthday girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, holding her hand up and demanding some help. The person who grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet is what really surprised her.

"Fang?"

**Review for more, I appreciate it XD**

**Soar on**

**VR**


End file.
